Chat
by Christieanne-Anna
Summary: Voldemort and Bella have a talk. It's alot better than it sounds.
1. The first Girlfriend

Tittle: Chat

Author: Christieanne-Anna

Summery: Voldemort has a little chat with his only remaining inner circle Death Eater.

Spoilers: none (if you have read the 5th book)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I never will.

Placing: Before Hogwarts Summer Holiday, after the ministry fight.

"I can't believe this happened" moaned the most feared man to ever have lived. "We planed this so carefully. Every detail, reinforced with backup. Still, we failed. The prophecy was distroyed, Potter and Dumbledore still alive, all my death eaters in Azkaban..."

A black haired woman who sat beside him looked over into his red eyes. He noticed his slip up quickly. "Of coarse I still have you, my Bella. My loyal, loyal Bella." She smiled at that. They sat in silence for a moment watching the stream in front of them that ran through the Riddle house property. "I was determined to not go back there. I can now do what needs to be done to free the others. Of coarse now they will all feel what I felt until my escape." Bella told her friend.

Her master looked over at her. "What's it like in there, Bella? What do you do all day?" He askes her. He never went to the prison. She looked up at him then dropped her gaze back to the river. "Cold and dreary, almost like the newer Death Eaters sleeping chambers." She stopped to hear his laugh, not his usual cold dead laugh, a new one filled with amusement, the laugh she hadn't heard for over ten years. It was her laugh, the one only she could get him to make. After a minute of silence she continued. "Basically you sit in a cell all day staring into space, feeling sorry for yourself, trying to stay sane, trying to keep your happy thoughts and memories, pondering the worst moment of your life, and trying not to make the Dementors angry."

He looked over at her and saw that she was looking at him. "Is your worst memory seeing your parents die, or Andromeda's wedding to that filthy muggle?" she smiled, their eyes locking. "Neither, it is the moment they told me that you were gone. Ask Malfoy, he had the misfortune of having to toll me. I completely broke down. I couldn't believe that my only true friend was gone."

He looked away and stared at the water. Reaching out to her, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He knew she was crying , he could feel her shaking. Cupping her chin with his hand he gently forced her to look at him.

She noticed his touch. It was gentle, kind. Not that of someone who inflects fear on 99% of the population of a entire planet. Not every one knew about him. Still some mugs had heard of him and the terror he has caused. Still she liked his touch.

"You're cold. We should go inside." They stood up and headed over to the mansion. "After lunch we can call in a special favor from a friend of mine. Don't worry, she would never replace you, Bella." Her play panic look turned into a smile. "Who?" She asked the Dark Lord. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Petunia Dursley, Lilly Potters only sister, naturally Harry's aunt, and my first girl friend."

She looked at him in surprise and with just a tad of jealousy. "Your first girlfriend was a squib."

The end


	2. Unlikely Death Eater

Tittle: Chat

Author: Christieanne-Anna

Summery: Voldemort has a little chat with his only remaining inner circle Death Eater.

Spoilers: none (if you have read the 5th book)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I never will.

Placing: Before Hogwarts Summer holiday, after the ministries fight.

Chapter 2

Petunia POV

A few hours ago my husband and I received a call from downtown. We thought that it would be Harry, he never got in trouble with the law before, but you never know with that boy. To our dismay it was our son, Dudley, who had been arrested. We didn't get much information over the phone. Just that our little Duddums was in big trouble this time. This time, what did they mean 'this time'? This was the first call we ever got. So Vernon went to go get him. That was nearly two hours ago.

I was turning to call Vernon on his cell when I heard two pops behind me. Turning to see who from the magical world had dropped by, I caught their reflections in a mirror on the wall.

It was my master and a Female Death Eater. "So this is the squib?" askes his accomplice. He looks over to her. "Hush Bella, she is not a squib, few know that she is a witch and only the three of us know that she is one of my spies." He stops she is giving him a glare. "Our spies." He corrected himself with just a look from this Bella girl? He has never corrected himself if someone tells him to before.

I decided to jump into their chat. "Has something happened? You never come over unless something is wrong." He looks over at me. "Bella, this is Petunia Dursley. Petunia, this is Bellatrix Lestrange. You may remember her as Bella Black."

I stand up straighter at the mention of the last name. Her I remember, she was in Slytherin. Her cousin is Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend. Even though I was a Hufflepuff. We did talk, only about our horrid sisters. She was the only one who I admitted to that Lilly and I was related.

"What a surprise, hello Bella. Master, Dudley will attend Durmstrang in the fall, like you ordered. Why didn't you want him to go to Hogwarts? It would have made more sense. What is your plan for him?" I said all in one long breath. My son didn't even know that ha is a wizard.

At that moment Vernon and Dudley came home. My fear must have shown. The look on Voldemorts face told me to relax. The boys entered the room. Vernon jumped headfirst into the story not noticing our visitors. "Dudley needed to be bailed. Can you believe it? He was smoking. Under age I tell you." I looked over at them shocked.

My master then coughed and Vernon whirled around and yelled in surprise. "Who are you and what do you want." Bella giggled at his stupidity, but then again he was a muggle. "I am the dark Lord Voldemort. The most feared wizard of all time. I also murdered your sister in law and her husband, in turn leaving one of my servants their child." That made all the sense. I could get Harry for him, No more extra mouth to feed during the month of a year that he is actually here.

"Master, is it my nephew that you want?" He looked over at me. Vernon looked confused and Dudley looked terrified. His previous encounters with wizards are not exactly his favorite memories. "What do you think? He came here to expose himself? He isn't stupid." Bella has changed a lot. At school she would always agree with me on stuff like this. Now she wants to bite me down.

"Hush Bella, she is wrong, as are you. I came to prepare her son for his role his role in our world".

End Chapter 2


	3. A new Spy

Tittle: Chat Author: Christieanne-Anna

Summery: Voldemort has a little chat with his only remaining inner circle Death Eater.

Spoilers: none (if you have read the 5th book)

Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't own them and I never will.

Placing: Before Hogwarts Summer holiday, after the ministries fight.

"Master what do you mean?" Questioned Bella. "Dudley Dursley is a wizard, and a future Death Eater…" Voldemort said quite quickly. Vernon caught every word. "My son will not be involved in any Death stuff. He is not a wizard." The dark lord turned and glared at him through his snakelike eyes. "He is, and there is nothing you can do about it. He will attend Durmstrang. They start 6 years after Hogwarts, he will go or you, pathetic muggle, will suffer the consequences." With that he turned to Petunia "That is all. Now bow, both of you." They did. Voldemort missed Bella's smirk.

"Come Bella, we will take our leave" She tried to hide the laughter in her voice. "Yes master". It is so hard not to laugh when you see one of the most self-concerned people you know bow on command. She wondered if the other Death Eaters did this when she obeyed their masters' commands. They disaperated back to the Riddle house.

End chapter

( AN: yes it is a short chapter, but I was pressed for time. Please review.) 


End file.
